


Siempre juntos

by clumsykitty



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, From teenagers to adults, Happy Ending, Love, M/M, OS, Special Stony Valentine's Week, SteveTony, Stony - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22698097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clumsykitty/pseuds/clumsykitty
Summary: Hay ocasiones en que el amor necesita tiempo para madurar, y también lejanía. Steve Rogers y Tony Stark aprenderán que hay más cosas que solo ilusiones para mantener su amor vivo.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Siempre juntos

**Author's Note:**

> Pues con mucho, mucho cariño para Caramel, espero que te guste tu obsequio y que haya cumplido con tus peticiones. ¡Te quiero muchooo!

**SIEMPRE JUNTOS**

* * *

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : Marvel, MCU.

 _Parejas_ : Stony, Winterfalcon.

 _Derechos_ : que no me demanden.

 _Advertencias_ : un poco de angst, pero con final feliz por si estaban preguntándoselo. Esta historia es parte del _Special Stony Valentin’s Week_ de la **Comunidad SteveTony**.

Con especial cariño para Caramel.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

_Subimos la montaña de riñas y batallas_   
_Vencimos al orgullo sopesando las palabras_   
_Pasamos por los puentes de celos y de historias_   
_Prohibimos a la mente confundirse con memorias_

_Nadamos por las olas de la inercia y la rutina, con la ayuda del amor_

_Vivimos siempre juntos y moriremos juntos_   
_Allá donde vayamos seguirán nuestros asuntos_   
_No te sueltes la mano que el viaje es infinito_   
_Y yo cuido que el viento no despeine tu flequillo_

Vivimos siempre juntos, Nacho Cano.

Steve estaba muy contento con su vida, en términos generales, había conseguido lo que se había propuesto, tenía buenos principios y una forma honesta, correcta de vivir. Quizá no era precisamente el hombre más perfecto, el espejo no mentía, más tampoco se sentía precisamente un monstruo andando libre por Shelbyville. Hijo de una familia de comerciantes inmigrantes irlandeses, había vivido en los campos del pueblo hasta que llegó el momento de estudiar la preparatoria, momento en que tuvo una beca de arte que lo lanzó hacia la ruidosa Nueva York. Sus padres estaban muy orgullosos de que un hijo suyo fuese a estudiar a otro estado y más a una ciudad tan famosa. Eso compensaba de cierta manera la decepción con su hermano mayor, Grant, quien había gastado toda posibilidad en las escuelas antes de terminar como un empleado más de sus padres, trabajando de lunes a viernes para estar ebrio los fines de semana viendo partidos de fútbol americano.

Él no.

Tenía talento para el dibujo y la pintura, cuando regresaba de la escuela se ponía a llenar ese cuaderno que su madre María le había comprado con dibujos de todo lo que su mente tenía para dar. Más adelante recibió de su padre Joseph un caballete con sus primeros pinceles y óleos. Pintó las vacas que tenían, el almacén, su hermano durmiendo en el sofá… uno de los profesores vio sus bocetos y lo ayudó a conseguir una beca en Nueva York, donde sin duda estaba el mejor arte. O eso decía. Steve tuvo un miedo tremendo de dejar su terruño, lo más lejos que había llegado había sido con su cuadrilla de amigos hasta el límite de los campos del coronel Phillips que miraba a un río seco ya. ¿Viajar a Nueva York completamente solo? Ni en sueños. Le temblaron las piernas cuando subió al autobús luego de recibir la bendición de sus padres y un abrazo escueto de Grant.

Vivir en Nueva York fue como darse cuenta de todo lo que se estaba perdiendo. Muchas veces estuvo a punto de perder la beca por sus desmanes, pero siempre corrigió camino. Fue en una fiesta donde encontró a la persona que cambiaría su vida: Anthony Edward Stark. Un chico genio que se había colado con otros nerds a la celebración de fin de cursos hecha en casa de una compañera de Steve. El rubio hizo otro descubrimiento de lo más interesante en esos momentos. Que le gustaban los hombres, o tal vez los hombres más que las mujeres. Había tenido un par de novias en su pueblo como se puede tener un noviazgo en un lugar así, con citas cortas, besos castos con manos apenas entrelazadas. Tony, como le gustaba que le llamaran, fue el tornado clase cinco que disparó sus hormonas.

Fue la primera vez que tuvo sexo con otro hombre de tan solo hablarse un par de horas, mucho tuvo que ver el alcohol que ambos habían tomado. Nada de lo que se arrepintiera. A partir de ese momento, Steve tuvo la relación más hermosa de su vida, alguien que hizo que su arte floreciera y además sintiera que había encontrado al amor de su vida. Los primeros meses todos dijeron que no durarían, que solo era la calentura de una fiesta hasta que pasó el segundo año y ellos seguían juntos. Luego el tercero, luego la universidad. Su primer obstáculo por la distancia que implicó sus diferentes carreras. El rubio estaría en Nueva York mientras que Tony en Massachusetts. Una vez más, todos creyeron que la distancia mataría su amor juvenil, decepcionándolos para su placer porque no sucedió.

—Esto sí que va en serio —le dijo Bucky, su amigo de infancia quien voló a Nueva York en busca de un mejor trabajo que encontró en una cafetería— ¿Cuándo piensas decírselo a tus padres?

La revelación.

Steve no podía vivir más fingiendo en el teléfono que tenía una novia cuando había diferencias biológicas pertinentes que aclarar. Odiaba las mentiras y los secretos. En Día de Acción de Gracias, voló a Shelbyville con la firme intención de salir del clóset, acompañado de Bucky quien ya lo había hecho el año pasado, motivo por el cual lo habían echado de casa. Sarah se quedó muda como Joseph, por varios minutos largos y tortuosos hasta que Grant preguntó si no iban a comer postre. Todos se carcajearon, su madre le abrazó besando su frente mientras que su padre habló con él a solas, para asegurarse de que estaba siendo serio con el asunto y luego, abrazándole con fuerza antes de susurrarle que no quería volverlo a verlo en casa. Fue un disgusto que no duró mucho, solo unos meses que necesitó su padre para adaptarse a la idea.

—Y bien, ¿cuándo conoceremos a tu… em… novio? —le preguntó una noche por teléfono.

—Pronto, papá, y descuida, no te avergonzaremos.

La cuestión estuvo en que Tony nunca pudo ir a Shelbyville, un detalle insignificante que lentamente fue convirtiéndose en el molino de viento de Steve. Entre otras cosas que comenzaron a brotar en su relación. Con el estrés de la universidad y los proyectos finales que necesitaban patrocinadores para la gran exposición de su graduación, el rubio no prestó mucha atención a su figura. Comía cuando podía, trabajaba todo el tiempo, dormía apenas porque sacrificaba ciertas horas de sueño por hablar con Tony por videollamada. Eso hizo que ganara unos cuantos kilos de peso que prometió al castaño bajar en cuanto estuviera más libre de tiempo. Lo cierto era que solo Tony era quien tuvo problemas con ello cuando le envió fotos en esos intercambios tontos. Para los demás era la típica figura del artista realizado.

Otro pequeño detalle fue la familia de Tony. Los Stark eran descendientes de una adinerada familia italiana que había fundado Manhattan junto con otras familias de rancio abolengo. Como buenos italianos americanos eran religiosos si bien no extremistas sus creencias estaban en oposición a la homosexualidad. La primera vez que Steve pisó ese infame penthouse lujosísimo en Manhattan, se dio cuenta que tanto Howard como María Stark adoraban a su único hijo al que le daban todo lo que pedía mientras no se tocaran los tabúes familiares entre los que se encontraban conductas escandalosas como tener un chico por novio y no una linda jovencita de sociedad. Esas contrariedades tan típicas de los millonarios que por un lado aparentaban ser los más normales, pero luego resultaba una oveja negra por ahí.

—Steve —Tony le sonrió, mirando a sus padres que subían las escaleras, bajando su voz— Lo siento, en casa no podemos.

—¿No podemos?

—Ya sabes, se pueden enterar.

Tampoco en la calle, porque algún paparazi podría reconocer a Tony Stark y fotografiarlo cuando estaba de vacaciones en Nueva York paseando por la Quinta Avenida con Steve a quien le compraba ropa, lo llevaba a sesiones de gimnasio, spa, estética e incluso un diseñador de imagen porque no podía seguir luciendo como un artista provinciano. Para los Stark, era una bondad de su hijo el patrocinar al rubio de esa manera sabiendo que era jodidamente pobre frente a ellos. Tony ya estaba haciendo otro doctorado porque su mente no tenía control ni sabía de descansos, era hermoso escucharlo hablar de fórmulas que Steve no sabía que existían o para qué servían. Adoraba ver esos ojos caoba brillar con sus manos señalando por todos lados al mismo tiempo que exigía a la empleada de la tienda una camisa de varios miles de dólares.

—Steve, tienes que bajar más, debes estar perfecto para mi graduación. Quiero que te envidien.

—¿Y podré besarte frente a todos?

—¡Mira esos zapatos!

El rubio dejó ir una oportunidad para vender unos cuadros porque tuvo que ir a la graduación en Boston de Tony. Con los Stark. Una universidad lujosa con estudiantes adinerados en su mayoría y otros que estaban convirtiéndose en ricos ante las buenas oportunidades laborales. Cuando les decía lo que estaba estudiando, los amigos del castaño solamente reían como si fuese una broma. ¿Quién era ese chico de Brooklyn con acento gracioso que decía cosas tan divertidas? Influenciado por las películas, Steve creyó que tendría algo de más acción el día de la graduación. Ambos conocían sus cuerpos lo suficientemente bien para hacer un mapeo de memoria. Faltaba la última base, como decía Bucky. Pero para su frustración eso quedó solamente en besos apasionados en un pasillo antes de ir cada quien a dormir a su habitación de hotel ya por la madrugada.

—Tony… quédate en mi cuarto.

—Sabes que no puedo, Steve.

—Pero…

—¿Por qué eres así? No me hagas esto, no hoy.

Lentamente, Steve comenzó a sentir que algo no estaba del todo bien con ellos. Mucha de la culpa la tuvo esa lluvia en su propia graduación que arruinó los arreglos florales por los que ahorraron tanto como el sencillo bufete en el jardín de la universidad. Una celebración a la que no asistió Tony. Tenía que presentar uno de sus proyectos ante el Pentágono, no se le decía que no al Pentágono. Con los dos graduándose al fin, era tiempo de lo siguiente cuando llegó el aniversario de su noviazgo. Steve había recibido de Joseph un anillo de compromiso para Tony como regalo de graduación y como disculpa por no haber sido tan asertivo en un principio. El rubio no pudo esperar a que Tony bajara del avión para enseñarle en esa cajita de madera la argolla a punto de poner una rodilla en el suelo. Un par de manos le sujetaron, el castaño abriendo sus ojos de par en par y cerrando la cajita, nervioso.

—¿Qué haces? Sabes que en público no.

—Tony, cásate conmigo.

El castaño sonrió feliz, apretando sus manos. —Vamos a tu departamento.

Fue la primera vez que hicieron el amor, lo triste fue que Steve tuvo la impresión de que fue un momento para evadir la respuesta. Cuando en la mañana durante el desayuno repitió su pregunta, Tony le miró, bebiendo ese café que nunca dejaba de tomar.

—Debes estar en forma, hacer algo mejor que solo perseguir a representantes artísticos y cambiar de lugar donde vivir. Este departamento es horrible, Steve.

—¿Y luego me dirás que sí?

—Debo ir a casa, mamá me llamó. Te manda saludos.

Steve siempre se había considerado paciente, amoroso, comprensivo. Cuando se quedó solo en su cocineta mirando la dona a medio terminar como el café con los primeros rayos del sol entrando por su ventanita, sintió un tirón en su pecho nada agradable y sus mejillas húmedas. Estaba llorando. Se dijo que debía confiar, no pensar en todas las cosas que de pronto vinieron a su mente cuando por accidente vio en un puesto de periódicos un tabloide con la fotografía de portada mostrando a Tony saliendo de una fiesta acompañado de una hermosa joven rubia. Pepper Potts decía la revista que era su nombre, una exitosa ejecutiva muy querida por la familia Stark. Tony no era infiel, no lo era. No era fácil escapar de ese círculo donde vivía, lleno de apariencias, eso era lo que pasaba.

—Tienes una cara que diría que te sacaron a patadas del cementerio —le dijo Bucky cuando se vieron en el café donde trabajaba y era dueño. El muy bastardo ya se había casado con un chico de Harlem llamado Samuel Wilson, ambos dirigían el negocio y el rubio lo envidiaba de veras— Dime qué quieres, la casa invita, punk.

—Quiero vivir con Tony.

—¿No le has pedido matrimonio?

—No todos tenemos a un idiota colgándose de un puente para hacerlo.

Bucky rio, recordando esa anécdota tan estúpida de Sam. —Te evadió, ¿cierto?

—He pensado en una nueva serie de pinturas. Dice una de mis maestras que puede hacerme un lugar en la galería Renacimiento.

—Deberías pensártelo, Steve. Es decir, desde que lo conozco, parece más tu amigo que tu novio y no estoy pidiendo indecencias en mi cafetería. Pero… vamos, tú eres el que más ha viajado a sus reuniones, celebraciones, comidas en familia. Jamás vi que Tony hiciera lo mismo por ti. Bueno, tus padres saben de él porque les enseñaste una foto, ¡joder, hermano!

—No es fácil para él, tiene mucho estrés.

—Quisiera estresarme en los Hamptons como él.

—Bucky…

—Me acuerdo cuando tuviste esa mala gripe y tuve que cuidarte. Estabas ahí llamando al niño rico preguntándole si estaba bien si había comido con una fiebre que te hacía temblar. Y me dijiste que Tony se había enojado porque no le habías llamado… ¡porque estabas muriéndote, Steve! No digo que ese Stark sea un hijo de perra, pero joder, hasta enfermo tenías que complacerlo. ¿Y él?

—Tiene otra forma de ver las cosas, Buck.

—Es un ca…

—No palabrotas.

—Habla con él, ¿qué va a pasar con el señorito cuando deba hacer un proyecto en Europa? ¿Vas a esperar a que se coja a media población mientras tú te quedas aquí con tu anillo en tu bolsillo?

—Hey.

—Solo digo lo que he escuchado de mis clientes —Bucky levantó sus manos en son de paz— Y ya me cansé de aparentar que ese ricachón es lo que te dijo que es.

Steve se quedó callado, casi a punto de romper la oreja de la taza que bebía de solo pensar que había sido un juego para Tony. Fue a buscarle a ese departamento que sus padres le habían comprado como obsequio por su segundo doctorado. Primero se topó con la famosa Pepper Potts quien venía arreglándose el cabello, luego el castaño lo hizo esperar porque estaba hablando en ruso con un nuevo cliente y era importante. Para cuando Tony estuvo libre, simplemente estalló, era ya demasiado para él.

—¿Por qué te visitó esa mujer?

—Steve, no estarás celoso, ¿cierto?

—¿Qué si lo estoy?

—Oh, vamos, te ves cansado. ¿Qué tal si pedimos…?

El rubio rechazó la mano que quiso tomar la suya. —¿Cuándo me presentarás con tus padres?

—Steve…

—¿Cuándo le dirás a los demás que soy tu jodido novio de hace años?

—¿Qué es lo que te sucede?

—¿Qué me sucede? ¿Qué me sucede? —Steve gruñó, sintiendo sus ojos arderle— ¡Sucede que ya estoy cansado de esconderme, Tony! ¡Estoy cansado de aparentar que somos amigos, de no poder tomarte la mano frente a tus padres o en la calle! ¡Estoy cansado de ser llamadas de teléfono! ¡Cansado de darlo todo de mí sin recibir nada de ti!

—¿Qué dices? Steve, yo…

—¡Yo hablé con mis padres apenas nos hicimos novios! ¡Yo te he defendido de todos los que dicen que eres un egocéntrico niño rico hijo de papi que solo vela por sus propios intereses! ¡Yo he gastado mi dinero en ir a verte! ¡En agradarte! ¡Me he quedado sin comer para poder ser el hombre atlético que deseas! ¿Y tú qué has hecho a cambio? ¿Eh? ¡Dime, Tony! ¡Dime una sola cosa que tú me hayas dado sin que yo te la haya suplicado por semanas!

Tony se quedó callado, perturbado. Steve no pudo más, llorando abiertamente sintiendo el corazón ser roto en pedazos.

—¡NO, NO PUEDES! ¿SABES POR QUÉ? ¡PORQUE TÚ DEBES SER SIEMPRE PRIMERO! ¡ES MENTIRA QUE QUIERES VIVIR CONMIGO! ¡ES MENTIRA QUE ME AMAS! —gritó el rubio con todas sus fuerzas, temblando— ¡SOLO QUERÍAS SABER QUÉ ERA COGERTE A UN POBRE ARTISTA PROVINCIANO! ¡ASÍ TENDRÍAS QUE CONTARLE A TUS AMISTADES QUE UNA VEZ TUVISTE UNA AVENTURA CON UN HOMBRE!

—¡Steve, no! Yo… yo lo siento… —el castaño quiso abrazarlo, pero no lo permitió de nuevo— ¿Sabes lo que harían mis padres si se enteran? ¿En mi trabajo? ¡Es algo que estoy haciendo por nosotros!

—No, Tony, lo estás haciendo por ti, siempre lo has hecho. Solo que hasta ahora me doy cuenta de eso.

—¡STEVE! ¡STEVE NO TE VAYAS!

Bucky tendría que ir a sacarlo de su departamento donde se encerró pintando todo lo que su corazón tenía para decir hasta que quedó inconsciente entre óleos, pinceles, franelas y cuadros. Se quedó con su amigo en el departamento con Sam hasta que estuvo mejor y los ataques de ansiedad frenaron. Hasta que no tuvo más lágrimas que derramar. Destruyó su celular, borró sus redes sociales, desapareció de la vista pública y se convirtió en un artista huraño que pintaba sin cesar. Luego fue a terapia porque Bucky le dijo que lo necesitaba y tuvo razón. Esos dos le regalaron un departamento en Washington, por su bienestar mental.

—No tengo como pagarlo, Buck.

—Considéralo tu regalo de graduación.

—Gracias por no dejarme solo.

—Nunca lo estuviste, punk.

Fue curioso que una de sus terapias fuera correr. Primero comenzó con caminatas que le dejaron sin aliento cuando terminó el circuito, tirándose en el pasto alrededor del memorial. Era la primera vez que hacía ejercicio para él, no porque Tony se lo hubiera exigido porque le desagradaban sus kilos de más. Bufó un poco, con un nudo en la garganta.

—Bien hecho —le habló una voz.

—¿Eh? —Steve abrió sus ojos, mirando a un hombre pelirrojo observarle con una sonrisa— ¿Disculpe?

—Bien hecho, no tenías por qué terminar el circuito, ni siquiera intentarlo. Y lo hiciste. Así se comienza.

—¿Eres terapista?

—Entrenador personal —el pelirrojo le tendió una mano— Nathaniel Romanoff, para servirte.

—Steve Rogers… —correspondió no muy seguro.

—Creo que no estás acostumbrado a llamar la atención, ¿eh?

—Bueno…

—No me digas que eres de los que cree que para ser amado hay que tener cuerpo editado digitalmente.

—¿Sí?

Nathaniel rio, sentándose a su lado. —Sincero, qué extraño ejemplar eres.

—¿Estabas observándome?

—Vengo a correr aquí, muchos lo hacen. Los observo y trato de adivinar sus razones. Algunos son muy obvios, otros no.

—¿En cuál categoría he quedado?

—En la tercera, los discretos que necesitan un buen empujón.

—Oh.

El pelirrojo tuvo razón, en muchas cosas en realidad. Se convirtió en el entrenador involuntario de Steve, dándole ejercicios caseros para ayudarle con su condición. Fue la primera vez que alguien alabó de esa manera su cuerpo, enseñándolo a quererlo. Por él. No por nadie más. Pasaron los meses cuando el rubio fue capaz de correr sin caer muerto de agotamiento, sonriendo triunfante. La terapia lo había ayudado con sus miedos y complejos sembrados por la ruptura con Tony, sentirse más sano y leer una carta de la galería pidiéndole más cuadros porque habían agotado todos lo comenzó a poner en el rumbo que necesitaba para salir adelante.

—¿Irás a Nueva York? —preguntó Nathaniel bebiendo una cerveza en un bar, un pequeño rito que tenían de fin de semana para celebrar sus avances.

—No, envío los cuadros por mensajería… todavía no puedo ir.

—¿Lo extrañas? —el pelirrojo ya estaba al tanto de su relación.

—Mucho. A veces creo que fui demasiado duro con él.

—Quien sabe, las buenas parejas pasan por muy amargos momentos. Es lo que prueba si su cariño es real o solamente una idealización.

—¿También eres psicólogo?

—No, cariño, observador.

—Ya casi hace un año y no siento que haya dejado de amarlo. Solo que… no quiero ser lastimado.

—Puedes pintar mientras tanto.

—Puedo pintar —sonrió Steve, chocando su cerveza con él.

Bucky le insinuó que el pelirrojo estaba interesado en él, algo que no pareció tan descabellado, más no estaba listo para ello. Quizá nunca lo estuviera. Cuando Steve hacía el ejercicio de visualizarse viviendo al lado de Nathaniel, todo iba bien hasta que de pronto el rostro del entrenador cambiaba por el de Tony. No era justo dar esperanzas, por eso se cuidó siempre de mantener su amistad como eso, una buena y fuerte amistad, pero nada más. El rubio reía diciéndose que era el más idiota más necio del universo por querer mantenerse fiel a Tony cuando ya no eran nada. Su terapeuta decía que era una dependencia, producto de una relación abusiva. Eso le asustaba porque no consideraba al castaño como un monstruo.

—Tienes que venir para Navidad, punk. Sam hizo un pastel que ha sido un hit en la cafetería. Debes probarlo y no enviaré nada por correspondencia.

—Tal vez…

—¿Escuché un tal vez?

—Solo si me prometes no decirle a nadie.

—Por supuesto, por acá ya eres una celebridad, hermano. Aprecio el negocio lleno, pero no de periodistas queriendo saber tu color de calzoncillos.

—Ja, gracioso. De acuerdo, estaré para Navidad.

Fue una reunión de buenos amigos que hizo sentir a Steve de vuelta en el mundo, escuchando sus halagos por esa figura atlética que ahora lucía con los consejos de moda de Nathaniel para completar la visión. El pelirrojo también estuvo, robándole un beso bajo el muérdago entre risas cuando tuvo demasiado ponche en la cabeza. No se le ocurrió siquiera mirar hacia Manhattan, los puestos de periódicos o a las calles principales. Pasó Año Nuevo en Washington con un matrimonio alocado porque al fin habían aceptado su solicitud de adopción, tendrían una hermosa nena para finales de abril. Para enero, Steve se descubrió asombrado que no había pensado varios días en Tony. Luego fueron semanas y después meses. Por el éxito de sus cuadros, le ofrecieron un lugar como maestro de artes en una universidad privada que aceptó de buen gusto porque había sido uno de sus sueños pese a que Tony siempre le dijo que era una idiotez.

—¿Qué quieres para tu cumpleaños, punk?

—Bucky, creo que ahora ya no tienes tiempo de…

—Ah, no, Emilia Valentina Wilson-Barnes aprenderá la tradición familiar de tener siempre en su mesa a un Rogers.

—Qué necio.

—¿Te has mordido la lengua?

—Está bien, ¿qué tal unas hamburguesas con ese batido que te sale tan bien?

—¿Hablamos de una bebida, cierto?

—¡Bucky!

Sus cumpleaños, al menos desde que llegara a Nueva York, siempre habían sido días comunes y corrientes salvo por las festividades patrióticas. Todo el mundo olvidaba que era su cumpleaños, salvo Bucky. Pero ese año, Steve se levantó con una enorme sorpresa. Frente a su ventana con un balconcito que miraba a la calle en donde vivía, había una alfombra de rosas rojas con margaritas que formaban su nombre. El rubio primero creyó que era una buena broma de Nathaniel, hasta que vio detrás de aquel regalo tan desmedido una figura que le hizo aferrarse al barandal.

—¿T-Tony?

—¡Steve! —el castaño le sonrió, caminando entre los cientos de rosas para acercarse— Sé que no debo estar aquí, sé que no deseas verme más. Sé que lo que hice estuvo increíblemente mal. Tan solo quería hacértelo saber. ¡Y que te amo! No he dejado de hacerlo. Pero tenías razón, me habías dado tanto confiando ciegamente en mí y yo… fui el cobarde más cab…

—No palabrotas.

Tony rio, limpiándose unas lágrimas. —Merecías algo mejor, merecías sanar. No puedo vivir sin ti, es la verdad, me conoces mejor que nadie. Has visto mis demonios y peleado con ellos. Y te amo. Te amo porque siempre tienes todo en orden y limpio, porque pierdes noción del tiempo cuando pintas, porque ayudas a las ancianas a cruzar la calle. Porque no permites injusticias. Porque callaste a mis reclamos, obedeciendo mis caprichos pese a que te hacían daño. Perdóname, Steve. ¡No tienes que…!

—Cállate —Steve se encontró riendo y llorando al mismo tiempo— Cállate.

—¿Steve?

Este bajó a la calle, riendo de nuevo al ver tantas rosas en las que se metió casi a punto de tropezar para abrazar a Tony Stark. Probablemente su terapeuta estallaría, no le importó.

—Tony…

—Steve, escucha. No es justo que uno dé más que el otro. Hablé con mis padres, les dije sobre mí. Sobra decir que me desheredaron, anduve mendigando albergue hasta que volví a construir algo desde abajo. Hasta trabajé empacando ropa, ¿puedes creerlo? —Tony sorbió su nariz, apretando al rubio contra su cuerpo, susurrando en su hombro— Entendí por lo que pasaste y tarde me di cuenta del tesoro que siempre tuve entre mis manos.

—¿Cómo me encontraste?

—Oh, bueno, alguien se volvió famoso y en Instagram alguien posteó una foto tuya cuando fuiste en Navidad a Nueva York. Entonces comencé a rastrearte.

—¿En serio? —Steve se separó para mirarle, Tony asintió limpiando su rostro.

—Solo que tenía miedo, ¿sabes? ¿Cómo podía presentarme luego de lo pasado? Entonces… recordé que siempre pasabas con Bucky tu cumpleaños, lo demás fue pan comido.

—¿Hablaste con él?

—No, qué va. Me da miedo. Siento que mi nariz necesitará cirugía si me ve.

—No entiendo cómo…

—Tu amigo Nathaniel me ayudó.

Steve se quedó boquiabierto, entre un sentimiento de traición, alegría y tristeza combinados. Tony le miró fijamente, tomando su rostro entre sus manos.

—Sé que no merezco tu perdón. Lo siento tanto. Y perdóname por pedir perdón.

—Yo… yo no te odio.

—¿Tampoco me amas?

—La verdad es que no lo sé —confesó con timidez el rubio sin soltarle— Pero me alegra que estés aquí, en este día.

—No sabes qué monserga es conseguir boletos el 4 de julio y…

—Tony.

—Está bien, Steve. ¿Podemos volver a comenzar? Y no, no hablo de que volvamos. Seamos amigos, seamos los adultos que ya somos y veamos si tenemos algo que sentir uno por el otro. Esta vez sin secretos, sin mentiras o estupideces de niño rico mimado por ser hijo único.

—Me alegra saber que hay cosas que no han cambiado.

—Estás genial, lo que me dice que sí te hacía daño.

—Ya no digas eso. No es bueno. Yo tampoco…

—Sshh, no.

—No me shushees, es mi cumpleaños.

—Okay, solo por hoy.

—Tony, tantas flores no cabrán en mi departamento.

—¿Qué dices si las regalamos a quienes necesitan un gesto lindo para sentirse mejor?

—Es un plan que apoyo.

Tony no falló en su predicción, porque Sam tuvo que quitarle a Bucky de encima cuando llegaron para celebrar su cumpleaños. El castaño pasó el resto del día con hielos en su hinchada nariz mientras jugaban juegos de mesa con la pequeña Emilia Valentina. Seguía siendo vanidoso, bocón y temerario, pero ahora ya no temía tocarlo o decir abiertamente que era gay, incluso gozaba con la reacción de los demás. El rubio tuvo miedo de volver a comenzar con Tony, como más tarde se lo diría a su terapeuta una vez que escuchó el consabido sermón. No era que dudara de ser ya lo suficientemente maduro para aceptar las consecuencias, sino de que en realidad todo hubiese sido una idealización producto de los ingenuos sueños de adolescentes que no sobrevivirían a la madurez.

Steve fue con Nathaniel para darle las gracias por lo que había hecho, nadie le había dado semejante obsequio a costa de sus propios sentimientos. El pelirrojo solo estuvo bromista, si estaba triste o enfadado no se le notó. Steve le envidió esa fortaleza y se prometió no perder la cabeza esta vez porque le habían dado un regalo demasiado valioso para que incluso Tony Stark lo echara a perder. Así fue como empezaron a conocerse de nuevo, charlas cortas por los parques o en las cafeterías. Una que otra salida al cine o bien visitando a Bucky quien no dejaba de mirar cual asesino a Tony hasta que pasó prácticamente un año entre ellos para tener realmente una cita como era debido. Para entonces, el rubio estaba mejor y estable en su trabajo, Tony igualmente ya había encontrado un lugar donde rehacer su empresa, ganándose la difícil amistad de James Wilson-Barnes.

Fue para el siguiente Valentín cuando el castaño lo llevó a un restaurante modesto y vacío para su sorpresa con una única mesa preparada para ellos. Era curioso como Tony se había adaptado tan bien a ser un ciudadano común con problemas comunes de dinero, que resolvía mejor que el resto, eso se lo aceptó Steve mientras veía ese lugar reservado para ellos dos. Tony estaba radiante, muy atento a su reacción a todos los detalles como la modesta cena que probaron con un vino de mesa. Ahí, hincó una rodilla y le pidió matrimonio con un pequeño aro de cebolla. Steve se carcajeó, aceptando y tomando el aro de buena gana. Fallo del joyero por demanda por la fecha, fue la excusa.

—Tengo algo que contarles a nuestros hijos.

—Oh, ¿tendremos hijos? No me siento preparado —bromeó Tony.

—Sí, muchos. Llenaremos la mesa de mamá.

—Lo que me recuerda que no pedí tu mano a los Señores Rogers. Te he llenado de deshonra, Steve Rogers.

—Mientras aceptes que tu nariz volverá romperse, está bien.

—Vales cualquier hueso roto, cariño.

Era genial ver que la esencia de Tony estaba intacta, y que florecía en medio de la adversidad. Steve sentía algunos días que él no estaba a la altura de semejante seguridad, aplomo y carisma como lo era su prometido. Momento en el que el castaño le decía lo importante que era para él, porque lo apoyaba, lo mimaba y, sobre todo, estaban aprendiendo a amarse como lo hacen dos adultos que han dejado esas ilusiones no tan realistas sobre el amor. Decidieron rentar el departamento de Steve al conseguirse una casa para vivir juntos como el próximo matrimonio que ya serían. No era una casa lujosa, ni muy grande, tampoco tuvieron tanto dinero para amueblarla, apenas lo suficiente con lo que ambos tenían. Su primera noche en ella, luego de firmar los papeles, Tony tomó sus manos y lloró frente a él.

—Mereces más, Steve.

—Estando contigo estoy en mi hogar.

Bucky quiso ayudarlos igual que sus padres una vez que Tony les pidió perdón y pidió su mano con la mirada atónita de los Rogers sobre él. Steve no lo aceptó, en buena medida por orgullo propio, en segundo lugar, porque también fue una manera algo tramposa de poner a prueba las palabras del castaño. Si realmente iban a salir adelante, que fuese por sus propias manos y no con ayuda. Sentía que su felicidad se iría por la ventana en el preciso momento en que recibieran caridades. Igual era una completa tontería de su parte, pero Steve no cedió, trabajando duro por su nuevo hogar donde a veces faltaba el jabón para lavar la ropa o tenían que compartir el cepillo de dientes porque no alcanzaba para dos. Para finales de año, fue una temporada mala en el negocio de Tony, el dinero se hizo más escaso y lo vio desesperarse por los proyectos cancelados.

—Puedo pedirle a Sam y Bucky…

—No —el castaño negó enseguida— Yo te pedí una oportunidad, y voy a demostrarte que puedo ser un buen esposo.

No habían tenido una boda por falta de capital, así que solamente habían aprovechado esas temporadas en que los juzgados hacían bodas gratis para casarse. Una vez más, hubo más de una persona a su alrededor que juró que ese matrimonio no duraría porque estaban aun en duda con el comportamiento de Tony. Y una vez más llegaba Navidad con ellos siendo felices, aunque su cena fuese solamente unas hamburguesas con papas. Estaban en el brindis con un par de refrescos enlatados cuando el timbre de su casa sonó. Howard y María Stark estaban ahí, llevando entre sus manos una cena a modo de disculpa con su hijo por haberlo sacado de su vida. También llevaron regalos y el padre de Tony extendió un cheque a Steve para las cosas que necesitaban, mirándole serio.

—Si lo rechazas, me enfadaré.

—Gracias, señor.

—No es nada. Siento tanto haber abandonado a mi hijo.

—Estuvo bien —Tony se encogió de hombros, abrazando a Steve— Ser pobre me enseñó cosas que no hubiera visto de otra manera. Sé que no tenemos una sala donde recibirlos, pero soy extraordinariamente feliz al lado de Steve.

—Tómenlo como un regalo de bodas, por favor —sonrió María.

Cuando antes el castaño no era capaz ni de poner una taza llena de agua en el microondas para hacerse un café, ahora cocinaba complicadas recetas italianas para Steve cuando llegaba de sus clases. Lo consentía con pequeños regalos y siempre le decía lo hermoso que era a sus ojos. Al siguiente San Valentín, el rubio no esperaba gran cosa. La ayuda de los Stark había servido para pagar deudas y remodelar la casa. Pero de tan solo despertar, había un traje elegante esperándole, rosas, un desayuno en la cama y la promesa de ir a cenar a un restaurante. Una vez más, el ingenio de Tony había creado todas esas posibilidades a escondidas, porque nunca notó todos esos arreglos, cosa que fascinó a Steve por la dedicación que estaba mostrando su esposo.

—Ahora soy yo el que siento que no doy nada, Tony.

—Una de las cosas que entendí cuando te perdí…

—No me perdiste.

—Cuando creí que te perdía —corrigió Tony, ayudándole a vestirse— Es que me ofreciste un cariño incondicional en mi peor etapa. La peor etapa de cualquier ser humano, pero más fea en mi caso. Si estaba tan inspirado con mis cosas era porque siempre te habías encargado de tapar todas mis mierdas así te ahogaras en ellas con tal de verme triunfar.

—Tony…

—¡Es cierto! —el castaño le miró a través del espejo, abrazándole por la cintura— Cuando no hubo nadie que hiciera eso, ya no tuve ideas, no tuve ganas de trabajar. Me faltaba ese motor en mi vida llamado Steve Rogers que yo había lastimado con mis egoísmos al no darme cuenta que en una relación, las cosas son parejas. Ahora tú estás floreciendo como artista y maestro, ahora yo debo poner los escalones limpios y seguros para ti.

—Pero no quiero que te apagues por ello.

—Si tú sonríes como ahora lo haces, tenlo por seguro que eso jamás sucederá, cariño.

Más tarde, Steve se enteraría que su esposo había ido a visitar a los Wilson-Barnes a su casa a rogarles -porque la palabra correcta fue rogar- que le ayudaran con su San Valentín. Tony había reservado el restaurante con antelación, solo para ellos dos y entre Sam y Bucky prepararon su cena, decoraron con todo listo para que pasaran su noche. El rubio estaba atónito, casi a punto de pellizcarse un brazo para confirmar que no estaba soñando todo eso.

—Tony, esto costó…

—Para eso he trabajado, mi amor. El dinero se gana para disfrutar de la vida con quien amas.

—Es… perfecto.

—Para ti, Steve. Solo para ti.

Bailaron, rieron, cenaron con música extremadamente cursi que hizo reír al rubio y al final regresaron a una casa finalmente amueblada a hacer el amor. Ya no tuvieron más escasez, pero conservarían algunos hábitos nacidos de ellos, como el compartir un solo cepillo de dientes así hubiera una caja nueva esperando ser abierta. Años de duro trabajo en pareja, no permitiendo que ninguno de los dos decayera y entendiendo bien las necesidades de cada uno. Tony volvió a ser un empresario exitoso, con una agenda estricta que no permitía el uso de su tiempo familiar para el trabajo. Sobre todo, cuando años después, motivados por Bucky, se atrevieron a ser padres. Un pequeño bebé llamado Peter quien vino a enseñarles ahora lo que era cuidar de un hijo.

—Gracias por haberme dado esta oportunidad, Steve —dijo en un desayuno Tony, cargando a Peter— Todo esto no lo tuviera, o al menos no así de hermoso de no ser por ti.

—Yo tampoco creí que fuese a alcanzar este tipo de vida. La verdad, cuando te vi ahí entre las rosas, quería lanzarte una maceta a la cabeza.

—Lo hubieras hecho, me lo merecía.

—¿Y si perdías la memoria y dejabas de amarme?

—¿Sabes, amor? No deberías leer tantos cuentos.

Steve sonrió, terminando su boceto de su esposo e hijo. Una nueva serie de cuadros.

La llamó “Esperanza”.

**F I N**


End file.
